<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звезды горят долго by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735093">Звезды горят долго</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020'>fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate'>Ghostly_Fate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Poem Parody, Переделка стиха</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Переделка стихотворения Р. Киплинга «Моя соперница», более широко известного как текстовая часть одноименной песни Канцлера Ги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звезды горят долго</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке про Саурона и ревность к Солнцу. Лютый OOC и неканонщина.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С людьми как идиот вожусь —<br/>
Беспечным притворяюсь.<br/>
Он мой по праву фимиам,<br/>
Но Солнцу только льстят.<br/>
Она — тепло, а я — зола,<br/>
Так люди говорят.<br/>
Не то чтоб стыдно было мне<br/>
За каждый алый локон.<br/>
Но только я — леса в огне,<br/>
Она же — лучик в окнах.<br/>
Она прекрасна и мила?<br/>
Ну так на расстоянье!<br/>
Приблизьтесь только, и тогда —<br/>
Сожжет ее сиянье.<br/>
Горит огонь в сердцах людей<br/>
И в сердце Мирозданья,<br/>
Да даже самый хладный день<br/>
Живет моим дыханьем.<br/>
Я ваш очаг, любовь в глазах<br/>
И жгучие порывы.<br/>
Не восхваляете меня —<br/>
Несете ей дары вы.<br/>
Но только Солнцу не всегда<br/>
Сиять на небосклоне.<br/>
Любая догорит звезда —<br/>
Судьбе не прекословят.<br/>
Моя же суть — всегда гореть:<br/>
Мечтой, пожаром, вами.<br/>
Об этом буду помнить впредь<br/>
Я солнечными днями.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>